monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cottonmouth255 - MH3D Boss Monsters
NOTE: Images coming soon. Intro to MH3D Monster Hunter 3 Destiny is a massive Monster Hunter game that I have invented. It combines the aspects of Monster Hunter Freedom Unite and Monster Hunter Tri G. It has all of the monsters from both games, and even the new areas are made from combinations of the two games (ex. Idyllic Ocean = Deserted Island + Jungle). For now, I'm going to post information on the brand-new monsters that I have created for this fictional game. I will post monsters as I invent them. Enjoy! Bruteon Bruteon is the first new monster that you fight in the game. It is the One-Star Urgent Quest. Taxonomy Kingdom: Animals Phylum: Vertebrates Class: Reptiles Order: Wyverns Family: Bird Wyverns Genus/Species: Monstravias montuosa In-Game Description Bruteon is a Bird Wyvern that is exclusively found in the Forested Spring. It is known as the Mountain Thundercloud, because of its habitat and its Thunder element. It is a medium sized monster, as most Bird Wyverns are. Its weakness is Fire, and it can inflict Thunderblight and Paralysis. The Bruteon's attack strategy consists of typical Bird Wyvern moves, as well as fluffing up its back and wing feathers to create static electricity. When low on stamina, it will kill and eat a Bullfango. Also when low on stamina, it cannot charge up static electricity. When it fails to do so, it will drop a Wyvern Tear. White smoke comes from its mouth when it is enraged. Items/Carves Carving: Bruteon Scale, Bruteon Feather, Bruteon Hide, Monster Bone M, Strong Beak Capturing: Bruteon Feather, Bruteon Webbing, Bruteon Scale, Monster Bone M Drops: Wyvern Tear, Bruteon Feather, Bruteon Scale Additionally, its head and both wings can be broken for another chance at recieving Beaks, Webbing, and Feathers. Attacks Side Peck: Simply bites/pecks to the side. Tail Sweep: Swings its tail while turning to the side. Always does two. Seed-Pecker: Pecks the ground four times. Charge: Crazily charges forward, falling down at the end. Swooping Bite: In the air, raises its head, then swoops down with a bite. Flying Pounce: Flies into the air, then charges forward, landing on the distant target. Thunder Gather: Fluffs up its back feathers and shoots little sparks out. Bruteon can now use Thunder attacks.(Thunderblight) Aerial Kick: In the air, quickly flies forward and lashes out at the target with a talon. Thunder Discharge: After charging electricity, separates its back feathers and lets out a massive blast of electricity. (Thunderblight, small chance of Paralysis) Thunderclap: Claps its wings together, brushing the feathers together and shooting electricity forwards. (Paralysis) Damage Calculation Fire: Very weak (-20) Water: Somewhat weak (-5) Thunder: Resistant (+15) Ice: Somewhat Resistant (+5) Dragon: Neutral (0) Rathling Rathling is the second flying wyvern you fight in the game, after Khezu. Taxonomy Kingdom: Animals Phylum: Vertebrates Class: Reptiles Order: Wyverns Family: Flying Wyverns Genus/Species: Dracovolans bambina In-Game Description Rathling is a baby Flying Wyvern that is found exclusively in the Forested Spring. Its title is New Royalty, because it is the child of Rathian and Rathalos. It is of the Fire element and about the same size as the Great Jaggi. It's only weakness is Thunder, and can not only Pin hunters, but inflict Fireblight. The Rathling's attacks are almost identical to Rathian's, but weaker. It'll feed on carcasses when low on stamina. When this happens, it cannot breathe fire. Also, it'll drop a Wyvern Tear. Flames will come out of its mouth when it is enraged. Also when enraged, it won't roar. Items/Carves Carving: Rathling Scale, Rathling Shell, Rathling Webbing, Flame Sac Tail: Rathling Shell, Rathling Scale, Rathling Plate Capturing: Rathling Webbing, Flame Sac, Rathling Plate, Rath Talon Drops: Wyvern Tear, Rathling Scale, Rathling Plate Rathling Plates are much rarer than Rathian or Rathalos Plates, as they are a lot more fragile. Like its parents, its head, wings, and tail can be broken/severed. Attacks Charge: Simply charges forward. Side Bite: Bites to the side. Tail Sweep: Swings its tail while turning to the side. Always does two. Pounce: Scratches at the dirt, then leaps forward onto the target. (Pin) Flame Breath: Shoots a single fireball in front of it. (Fireblight) Backflip: Takes two steps, then backflips into the air, striking with its tail. Will always fall when doing this attack. Jumping Fireball: Jumps back and shoots a fireball at the ground in front of it. Will always fall when doing this attack. (Fireblight) Call for Parent: Rears its head back, then roars loudly, causing hunters to flinch. Summons Rathian/Rathalos. Doesn't do this attack when enraged. Damage Calculation Fire: Resistant (+15) Water: Somewhat Weak (-5) Thunder: Very Weak (-15) Ice: Somewhat Weak (-5) Dragon: Weak (-10) MORE COMING SOON